theallianceoforderfandomcom-20200213-history
Spodumism
Spodumism is a form of Socialism laid down by a group of Mokodoks in their species' civilization stage. The ideology would eventually form its first nation via coup in the Grek Kingdom, establish a Spodum Empire, and invade its many neighbors; this is where Spodumism expanded through out the Bode's Galaxy and eventually encompass 2 Galaxies for 200 years. Once the Spodum Empire collapsed, Spodumism sharply declined to 3 nations and eventually to one nation today. History When explaining the origins of Spodumism, one must review the history of the Mokodoks Ideas from the Civilization Stage Founding Spodumism When the country of Goovany became a Communist State, it caused a shudder through out the Abyseussean World as Communist Parties began to form in every state and colony. The most particular communist parties were within the Grek Kingdom, one was the Grek Communist Party and the other was the Alkaskae Worker's Party. Both parties rose to prominence after the Greks lost in the Yret Trench War and the Population grew discontent with the Grek Monarchy and aristocracy failing to aquire victory over what should have been a quick and easy conflict. The Grek Communist Parties found out that both of them share the same views, but both want their own respected nationalities to become one Communist State. As both parties quarreled with each other, 5 members from each party began debating on a "Socialist State that is One, where the Classes are destroyed and nationalities are erased to form a Unified Nationality." The 5 members were Herya Dest, Kera Yeks, Koba Garta, Jak Hadrov, and Feriga Vasya. Their ideology was introduced to the two Communist Parties by an Alkaskaen named Jak Hadrov. His astounding personality got the attention of the Grek Communist, who largely favored his idea. As a result, the Grek Communist Party and the Alkaskae Worker's Party fused to gether to form the Spodumist Mokodok Party with Hadrov as Chairman, General Secretary, and Military Commisar. The new party's first plan was to win the appeal of the Grek Military, whom the Grek Upper-class blamed on the Grek Defeat in the Yret Trench-War. Hadrov then added a new postulate to Spodumism, where "The Military is the Main Body of Socialist Revolution, which is lead by Classless Workers." Spodumism was immedialtely likened by the Military and they joined the Spodum Cause for a Classless Socialist State. Immediately in a week the Grek Monarchy, who feared the sacking of the Aristocracy, banned the Spodumist Mokodok Party and begun establishing their sponsored Democratic Party which is ruled by the Aristocracy. The Grek Population became immediatelly angered with the Monarchy and begged the Spodumists to not go and start a coup in the Government. The spodumists happily agreed and begun a 2-day Bloody Coup against the Grek Monarchy and Aristocracy. The Spodumists found themselves victorious and begun establishing Socialism within the Grek Empire. They would write a new constitution which forms a Classless Religiousless Society, banning all forms of Religion, having Chairman Hadrov as Supreme Leader, and firmly establishing the Spodum Empire. The Abbyseusseus War Hadrov, in 3 years, have the Spodum Empire Rapidly Industrialize and Build a Large Army that would form the backbone of the Spodumist Mokodok Party. They would invade and conquer half of Abyseusseus in 1 and a half years. It would absolutely prove to the Bode's Galaxy that the new socialist ideology is superior to other forms of Socialism, but slightly more to Communism. Expansion and Era of Peace As this part is a vast topic, it shall be roughly summarized. Once the Mokodoks reached the Space Stage, the Spods first spaceship was actually a Cruiser with Plasma Guns originally issued for their Navy. The Spods would expand across the Galaxy by conquering their neighbors, Triumphantly invading the Grox in the Bulge War(until the Zealots took over after 2 years), and eventually defeating the Zealotic Mokodoks themselves. During their expansion, other empires began to establish Spodumist Governments and joining the Spodumist Cause in creating a Spodumist Empire in the name of Socialism. The Spodum Empire's greatest extend of territory encompasses 1 Galaxy and 1/8 of the Andromeda Galaxy. Here Pax Spodifika(Era of Peace) was enforced. And it has been 700 years since the Spodum Empire was established. Decline and reestablishment The Spodum Empire quite suddenly collapsed and chaos reigned through out the Bode's Galaxy as Nationalism spurted through the Galaxy. Its successor state, the highly anti-spodumist Kingdom of the Zealots waged wars with other empires and Destroyed all symbols of spodumism along its path. Its reign of terror was finally ended with the Destruction of the Bode's Galaxy. By the time the Zoratheist Empire was established, Spodumism was seen as a Socialist Ideology of the past. But a former spodum colony, the Dwerqs, established control on a separate galaxy and happily carries out the Spodumist Ideology. The Dwerq soon await their inevitable Socialist Revolution to be carried out by the Spodumist Empires and come out victorious. The Ideology According to the most recent Spodumist Constitution from the Spodumist Dwerq Republic: Article 6: Spodumism, in Jak Hadrov's words, is a Socialist Ideology that is to form a unified classless religiousless ethnicless society with the Workers in charge of the Socialist Revolution. Article 7: According to Spodumism, The Military is the Main Body of the Soclialist Revolution. This means that the Military is the most important branch of the Socialist Society and it must be emphasized at top priority along with the Workers. Article 8: Spodumism must be emphasized and spread through out the State First if it is to lead the Socialist Revolution. These Postulates are necessary to form a Spodumist State and nothing else is to be fused with it. Not even Communism. Relations to Communism Like Spodumism, Communism aims for a classless society with the Workers in charge. Unlike Spodumism, Religion is not to be permanently eradicated but slowly erased as the next generations are born. Spodumist emphasis on Military bears a strong resemblence on some Stalinist Ideologies. Criticism Anti-Spodumists constantly keep claiming on the Ideology's bad human rights record on religious and ethnic groups, with the worst on the Religious groups; primarily the Shamans. Mokodok Shamans(and zealots) who managed to escape from alleged Spodum Prison Areas tell of unimaginable torture, extreme restrictions on freedom of speech, and the delibirate sacking and destruction of their symbols. The claims do not have legitimate evidence since the supposid Prison Areas are not on the map and the Spodumist Dwerq, the only Spodumist State in existance, denying such actions claiming in their constitution: "It is the Spodumist Party's duty to give the Workers upmost attention and care possible, regardless if they are of ethnic origin." Yet the Dwerq did admit of a Spodumist State indulging in such attrocities that "ultimately led to their downfall." Zoratheist scholars believe they may be referencing the Spodumist Jaylot under the autocratic leadership of Uberita Jikarta. Spodumism in non-spodumist territories. As of now, there is no foreign Spodumist Party. It is believed that the last Spodumist Party to exist was a Mokodok one. It was supposidly called "Mokodok Socialist Revolutionaries Party" and it had a prominent seating in the Republic of the Mokodoks under the Yurev Administration. Once the Iutyst Regime took power, all non-Iutyst parties were expelled, including the Mokodok Socialist Revolutionaries. Yet with fuzzy understanding of this story,due to the USZR's secrecy of its Mokodok Records, it will not be known if such a party really existed. Foreign Relations of Spodumist States Spodumist Relations with the outside world is small, as in only other Socialist and Communist states are allowed to contact them, and it tends to be warm & friendly. Foreign Relations with Democratic States tend to be hostile with the possibility of War ever present, but not likely. Relations with Shaman(possibly Shamastist as well) and Zealotic states are Extremely Hostile and War inevitable. Such hostility and hatred to shamans and zealots shall not be known to this day unfortunately.